Just a Phase
by ASuperGleek
Summary: Blaine's parents aren't understanding and they want to send him to a therapist he doesn't know where to turn since everyone he loves have left. He feels like he only has one option left.


Blaine had never so felt like this before, he wanted to scream, to tell everyone where to go. He felt like he was going to explode. He got to his room slamming his door behind him before moving his chest of drawers in front of it to stop anybody from entering. After moving it he sat himself in front of it with his back leaning against them. He put his hands around his knees and wrapped himself into a ball as he felt the tears leave his eyes and land on his shirt. Suddenly there was a loud bang at the door and he felt the drawers shake behind him as he heard what sounded like a fist hit the door.  
"BLAINE, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" A loud male voice screamed from the other side, Blaine's dad. He had never heard him so angry before and it generally scared Blaine to the core.  
"George, calm down dear this isn't the way to deal with it. Let me speak to him" A softer more calming voice said, Blaine's mom.  
"Blaine dear I know you're scared but please open the door and talk to your mom." The voice said as it got slight louder as it moved closer to the door. He heard the door handle start to turn but hit the drawers stopping it from twisting more. He wiped his face removing the tears as he slowly got up and pushed back the drawers, he knew that his mom would understand. He slowly turned the handle before opening the door. The first person he saw was his dad, his face was bright red with anger but he was trying to be calm just like his wife said. He felt an arm suddenly tug him and now he found himself in the arms of his mother who was hugging her son so tight he was sure he couldn't breathe. She grabbed his hands and pulled him back into his room and sat herself down on the edge of his bed. He sat himself down next to her and leaned his head against her shoulder just like when he was little. She pulled him closer and placed one arm around his back and the other playing with his hair.  
"I...I don't want to go." Said Blaine, his voice shaking as he forced back his emotions.  
"I know baby but your Dad says that you need the help and this therapy it will help you..."  
"I DON'T NEED HELP, WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!" Blaine shouted as he threw himself up trying to get as far away as he could from his parents.  
"Yes you do. This isn't normal Blaine. This is a phase and you need to snap out of it." George said as he joined the two, his face was getting red again.  
"Dad it's not a phase and I won't snap out of it as it's me, it's who I am and you need to understand that please."  
"No you are going to the therapist tomorrow morning even if I have to drag you there with my bare hands. Now me and your mother have a dinner to attend and with all your fun and games you have made us late." George said as he made his way back to the door looking at his wife to signal to her it was time to leave. Blaine threw himself on the bed, digging his face into the pillows.  
"I love you." His mother said as she kissed the top of his head before leaving the room. He waited until he heard the car leave before getting back up. He felt so ill like he was going to puke up his insides. There was no way he was going to this therapist in the morning. The very word made his skin crawl and his whole body feel physically sick. He walked over to his window looking out at the street below. He could see other families in this street playing out, something caught his eye. It was his neighbours, he watched as he saw the father teach his son how to ride a bike. He could see the happiness in their faces, how they enjoyed their time together, a father that actually cared about his son. Blaine couldn't remember a time when he was like this with his father. His heart broke even more when he saw the father run up to his son who was now on the floor in tears after falling off. He watched as the father lifted the boy up and cradled him in his arms. Blaine turned away to be greeted by his photo of Kurt that was on the table. He eyed it for a few minutes wishing he could just jump in his car and drive straight to the Hummel-Anderson's but he knew that when he would get there he would be greeted with an empty house. Kurt was in New York on his internship, Carol and Burt in Washington and Finn in the army. He slowly walked over and picked up the picture and slowly took it out of the frame. He kissed the picture before placing it in his pocket.  
"I'm so sorry Kurt"

This was the first time Kurt had been back in Lima since he had left months ago. He actually had missed the place quite more then he thought he ever would. Not just because of Blaine and his family but he missed the calmness of it, the streets weren't as busy and people weren't in such a big rush to go to places. He enjoyed New York a lot but it was a very stressful place. He slowly pulled his rental car onto Blaine's drive before getting out. He had planned on surprising Blaine, they hadn't been face to face in months and god he had missed him. He picked up the roses he had brought and headed to the front door. He pressed the doorbell before straightening his tie and checking his outfit in the reflection of the glass. After a few minutes nothing so he pressed the bell again. He knew Blaine would be in as he had told him about his parent's dinner party a few weeks ago on skype. That had been manly why he had decided to visit now, so they had time alone. Again Blaine hadn't shown up at the door. He moved forward and lent his forehead against the glass looking in to the hallway. He could see what looked like some broken glass on the floor. Kurt felt his heart stop for a second as he moved back. He looked for the spare key which Blaine had left for him last year. After finding it he let himself in.  
"BLAINE?" Kurt shouted as he walked into the cold hallway.  
"Kurt?" A quite voice that sounded like it was in pain came from up the stairs.  
"Blaine?" Kurt said as he got to the bottom of the stairs from where the voice had come from and looked up.  
"Ku..." The voice said before cutting off. Kurt dropped the flowers before he ran up the stairs up to Blaine's room. He stopped as he got to the open door he could hear breathing and a few moans of his name. He took a breath as he walked into to see an almost lifeless Blaine on the bed holding onto his picture.  
"Oh my god Blaine what have you done?" Kurt said as he ran up to his bed and pulled Blaine close to him. His whole body was cold and his eyes had started to go dull.  
"Your here" Blaine said as he raised his hand and cupped the bottom of Kurt's chin. Kurt couldn't breathe as he watched his boyfriends own breathing become more difficult. He grabbed his mobile from his pocket and dialled 911.  
"I need an Ambulance now." He said as he told them the address details before throwing the phone down on the bed next to him. He started to cradle Blaine as he run his hands through his hair.  
"Don't leave me, please don't leave me" Kurt said through the tears as he felt Blaine shift.  
"So sorry Kurt" The quieting voice of Blaine said, he moved his hand and grabbed onto Kurt's letting his fingers lace through his. Blaine's hand was as cold as ice which made Kurt shiver.  
"The ambulance is coming Blaine, it's going to be okay I promise. Just stay with me" Kurt said as he lent down and kissed Blaine's cheek.

The last few hours had been hell for Kurt, he felt like his whole world was falling apart. He had left a message on Blaine's mothers mobile but they hadn't gotten in touch. He felt useless as Blaine was being treated and there was nothing he could do to help. He didn't even know if he was still alive. He let himself sit down on the seat in the waiting area after spending a few hours walking back and forth to the annoyance of the other people there.  
"Mr Hummel, I'm Dr Jones" A voice said as he looked up to see a doctor in a white coat standing in front of him before looking back down to his hands. This was the moment, the moment that could change his life forever. What if he was just about to tell him that Blaine had died and that they had did everything they could do. He didn't want to look the doctor in the eye, he was petrified.  
"How...how is he?" Kurt said slowly as he titled his head up.  
"His going to be fine, we will be keeping him in for the next few days just to make sure but we have got most if not all the toxins out of his body." Dr Jones said as Kurt sighed in relief.  
"Can I see him?" Kurt said as he got himself off the chair grabbing his bag that was next to him.  
"Of course"

Kurt was guided down a long corridor to the door of a private room. The doctor slowly opened it and Kurt felt sacred again. Why had Blaine done this? Was it him? He followed the doctor into the room to find a sleeping Blaine with wires attacked to him. He had a drip which went into his left hand and a little monitor thing attacked to one of his fingers. The doctor pulled a chair from the other side of the room and moved it to the side of the bed.  
"His lucky, we almost lost him for a second." The doctor explained.  
"What?" Kurt said trying to process the information he had just heard.  
"It was touch and go." The doctor said as he watched Kurt walk up to the seat and slowly take off his jacket.  
"Are you okay?" The doctor asked as he watched the boy who was now shaking.  
"Yeah I..I just a scary experience I guess." Kurt said who had now managed to unattach the last few buttons on his coat and threw it over the back of his chair.  
"Kurt?" A groggy voice said as they both looked at the boy who was now waking up. Kurt quickly sat down and grabbed onto Blaine's hand.  
"I'm here Blaine" Kurt said as he kissed Blaine's hand softly. Dr Jones walked over to the other side of the bed watching the now waking boy slowly open his eyes. He watched as a look of fear and panic spread over his face.  
"It's okay you're in the hospital" Dr Jones said as he messed with a few of the machines.  
"Kurt" Blaine said as he moved his head to look at Kurt who was holding his hand close to his face. The hand that was once cold and lifeless was now warm and comforting.  
"I will leave you two to talk." Dr Jones said as he left the room leaving Kurt and Blaine on their own.  
"Kurt" Blaine said as he slowly lifted himself up and lent his back against the headrest.  
"Yes Blaine?" Kurt said, his hand still attached to Blaine's.  
"Please forgive me Kurt. I..I.."  
"Why did you do this?" Kurt interrupted, he hadn't had meant to sound so harsh but he needed to know. Blaine turned his head away looking to the other side of the room sighing.  
"Please Blaine I need to know" Kurt watched as Blaine slowly wiped his eyes before looking back at him. His eyes were full of hurt and pain.  
"My parents they want to send me to a therapist."  
"What?"  
"My dad keeps telling me it's a phase. I can't take this anymore..." Said Blaine. Kurt suddenly got up and sat at the edge of the bed grabbing onto Blaine's face and looking him dead in the eye.  
"Listen to me Blaine. Don't listen to what he says. In less than a year you will be out of there and you won't have to listen to him ever again. It's your life don't let him tell you how you should live it and who with. I love you more than anything."  
"Do you really mean that?"  
"Of course I do. Blaine if I lost you then I don't think my life would make sense. Waiting in that room earlier I was so terrified that I was about to lose the love of my life and I..I well I don't know what I would have done."  
"I'm sorry for scaring you like that" Blaine said as he watched Kurt now get on the bed next to him and he leaned his head against his chest.  
"Just promise you won't ever do that again."  
"I promise." Blaine said as he grabbed back onto Kurt's hand lacing their fingers together.  
"I'm not going back to New York not yet so you can stay at mine..."  
"No I'm not getting in the way..."  
"Blaine I'm not going back when this has happened and besides I have two weeks off. Maybe I can speak to your parents or get Burt to."  
"They won't change, I mean I think my Mom but Dad no. Are they here?"  
"I left them a message but they haven't got back."  
"Oh"  
"I'm guessing they haven't checked their phone yet and they will be just as worried as I was. I won't let anything bad happen to you I promise." Kurt said as he moved closer to Blaine giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
"We should sleep its late" Blaine said as he let his eyes close letting his body drift back to sleep.


End file.
